Reich Association
The Reich Association (Dundorfian: Reichsvereinigung) was a right-wing organization currently based out of Dorvik, formerly based out of Dundorf that was founded following the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich in 1948. The Reich Association was a collection of right-wing political organizations that are dedicated to restoring the Dundorfian Reich (Dundorfian: Dundorfisches Reich) and overall a right-wing government to Dundorf. The Reich Association was often overtaken by the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association which had garnered much more influence and wealth over the centuries following the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich, but the Reich Association operated almost exclusively out of Dundorf proper until the rise of various Socialist and Communist government which forced them out. The Reich Association during periods of Socialist and Communist rule had operated out of Dorvik alongside the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association as allies. The Reich Association had traditionally maintained close ties to the former Imperial family and the various Junkers throughout Dundorf with sponsors from Dorvik and the Artanian Order. The modern Reich Association had become a collection of political parties, organizations and others who are generally supportive of the Dundorfian Kaiser. The Reich Association had become more of a social club of the elite of the Pan-Dundorfians. The Reich Association still does however have constituent members and they are generally supportive of right-wing movements throughout Artania, namely Northern Artania and the former states of the Dundorfian Reich. The decision was made in March 4343 to close the Reich Association and dedicate all efforts to a revived Pan-Dundorfian League. History Role in the Sixth Dundorfian Civil War and Dorvish-Dundorfian War The Reich Association shot to prominence when the Dorvish Foreign Minister Nikolaus von und zu Czimnetz announced that after the collapse of the von Hess organization that the Reich Association would be taking over as the main point of contact for the Dorvish Republic. At the first national meeting of the Reich Association since 4050 the group elected Joachim von und zu Gießen as the Chairman of the Reich Association. The Reich Association formed a government-in-exile based out of Haldor in Dorvik, the Reich Association formally declared in September 4056 the restoration of the Dundorfisches Reich and that Chairman of the Reich Association Joachim von und zu Gießen would take over the position of Chancellor until elections could be held electing the President and the Reichstag, until then the Chancellor would head a Reich Council (Dundorfian: Reichsrat) with 1 representative from each constituent member of the Reich Association and any new member would have a representative to the Reich Council. zu Völksau Chairmanship Saphrax Franz zu Völksau the former leader of the Dorvish Social Nationalist was elected chairman in August 4202 after the death of Tönnies Heltzer. Despite the fact that zu Völksau did not want to partake in politics, he felt he could do some good to counter anti-Dundorfian movements in the region, including the Pro-Thaller Pan-Dundorfian League. His first action as Chairman was the suspension of the Pan-Dundorfian League that had been taken over by the pro-Thaller organizations. zu Völksau took it upon himself to work with the displaced leadership and form the New Pan-Dundorfian League until the original could be re-gained later on. zu Völksau released a statement on the website stating officially what the organization was, and that was a social club of political officials, military officials and other private citizens to discuss matters involving former states of the Dundorfian Reich. zu Völksau divided membership into three categories: Political parties (active political parties and their members), Political organizations (active political organizations and their members) and individuals. von und zu Fürstenweg When Tanius Maximilian von und zu Fürstenweg took over the leadership of the Reich Association he inherited an organization that was bloated and didn't make much sense. The new chairman asked himself and his leadership committee what the point of the Reich Association was and his answer was simple. The Reich Association was a collection of pro-Dundorfian Reich organizations that operated underneath a single umbrella to promote the Dundorfian Reich and operate within the realm of the former Dundorfian Reich. Despite his desire to see the organization succeed, he soon realized that perhaps it was time to form a new political organization or rather, re-form a political organization and with that the new chairman announced that the Reich Association would fold and would dedicate his efforts to a newly reformed and organized Pan-Dundorfian League. The Reich Association officially ceased to exist in March 4343. Constituent members Political parties *National Liberal Party (National liberal, center-right, believes in economic liberalization) *Reich Party (Right-wing, monarchist) *Dundorfian Conservative Party (National conservative, right-wing) *Traditional Conservative Party (Right-wing, religious, traditionally mouthpiece of the Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf) *Freedom Union (Far-right, Pan-Dundorfianism) Political organizations *Dundorfian Agricultural League (Agrarian, nominally right-wing but sometimes center-right) *New Pan-Dundorfian League (Pan-Dundorfianism) *Representatives from the Order of the Knights of Dundorf *Reich Nobility Association (Right-wing, monarchist) *Northern Marches League (Nordmark Bund) **Dorvish Social Nationalist Party **Dorvish Agrarian League *Northern Dundorfian League (Norddundorfischer Bund is a composition of various Pan-Dundorfian and Pro-Dundorfian movements in Aloria and Kirlawa traditionally sponsored and ran by Dorvik) Leadership Chairman *Joachim von und zu Gießen (4050 - 4090) *Hanß Strichers (4090 - 4107) *Frederich Alspan (4107 - 4131) *Gottfried Hainrichers (4131 - 4144) *Braun Richenbachs (4144 - 4171) *Jakob Selfinger (4171 - 4190) *Tönnies Heltzer (4190 - 4202) *Saphrax Franz zu Völksau (August 4202 - 4220) *Hildebrand Nebe (4220 - 4231) *Erich Schillinger (4231 - 4240) *Adelmar Reiter (4230 - 4257) *Baldur Windischmann (4257 - 4291) *Eckehard Leitgeb (4291 - 4307) *Walter Weyrauch (4307 - 4332) *Tanius Maximilian von und zu Fürstenweg (4332 - March 4343)